Chapter 62
'Katsuki Bakugo: Origin ' (爆豪勝己：オリジン Bakugō Katsuki: Origin) is the sixty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary All Might throws a punch which devastates the area Izuku and Katsuki are in which causes Izuku to fall down. All Might decides that it's time for him to enter the battlefield. Izuku is shocked at the level of All Might's power (even though he knows that All Might is handicapped and severely weakened to begin with). All Might declares to the duo that he is a villain and collateral damage means nothing to him. All Might charges at the duo. Feeling All Might's pressure, Izuku tells Katsuki that they have no chance of winning and should run away. However, Katsuki refuses to run away. Katsuki uses Stun Grenade against All Might which distracts him. Katsuki charges at All Might, but the Symbol of Peace grabs Katsuki's face, stopping his advance. Katsuki launches a flurry of Explosions against All Might. However, Katsuki's Explosions do not even scratch All Might. All Might slams Katsuki down onto the ground. All Might turns his attention to Izuku who planned on running away. All Might questions Izuku on his decision to escape. Izuku recalls the Hero Killer and activates One For All: Full Cowl, wondering why he suddenly recalled the Hero Killer. Izuku jumps into the air, but Katsuki has also jumped into the air; the duo collide into each other as a result. After the recoil, Izuku begs Katsuki to escape with him as they have no chance of winning. Angry, Katsuki still refuses to escape, saying that he will win because that is what a Hero does. Izuku remembers Katsuki's past; that he admired All Might as a Hero because he always won in the end regardless of the situation he was in. Izuku tries to convince Katsuki otherwise but to no avail. Suddenly, All Might appears in the air with a guardrail in his hands; All Might slams the guardrail on Izuku which pins him down to the ground. Then, All Might punches Katsuki in the stomach, greatly injuring him and sending him flying backwards. All Might approaches Katsuki and says that he understands his jealousy of Izuku's sudden growth; All Might tells Katsuki that what he is currently doing is a waste and must grow his willingness to borrow other peoples' strength. The weakened Katsuki struggles to get up and tells All Might that if he must rely on other peoples' strength, then he would rather lose. Disappointed with Katsuki's decision, All Might prepares to finish off Katsuki; Katsuki tries to move but to no avail. Suddenly, Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl and breaks free of the guard rail; Izuku charges and punches Katsuki out of harm's way. Izuku grabs Katsuki and leaps into an alley to escape from All Might. While running, Izuku tells Katsuki to not say that he would rather lose, asking Katsuki to use his strength before giving up and reminds Katsuki that he is the kid that never gives up on winning. In their childhood, Katsuki managed to defeat 4th graders (despite only being in Grade One) and says that the Number One Hero always wins in the end. From behind a tree, Izuku witnessed Katsuki's victory and he admiringly looks at Katsuki. All Might chases after Izuku and Katsuki. Suddenly, Katsuki appears from behind and attacks All Might with an Explosion which distracts All Might. However, one of Katsuki's Grenadier Bracers is missing. Suddenly, Izuku appears behind All Might with Katsuki's missing Grenadier Bracers equipped on him. Katsuki yells at Izuku to commence his attack; Izuku aims the Grenade Bracer at All Might and releases the grenade pin. Characters Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 62